dawnandtwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
Religion
Introduction Religion is very important in Eiroth, it gives the inhabitants of the world strenght and hope. There are many differnet kinds of religion, ofcourse every race has its own religion, but different religions also occur within a race. Religions of Men There are four types of men, Aidothi, Men, Lesser Men and High Men. Religion of Aidothi The Aidothi believe in the god of wandering, this god needs no prayer, no sacrifices. The Aidothi believe that if they move to different places their god will come with them. Aidothi are not very religious, they say they have their god, but they do not take it very seriously. This is one of the reasons why Men and Lesser Men see Aidothi as savages. Religion of Men Men live in all kinds of places, men have three different churches. These are: *Delarian Church *Order of the White Towers *Church of Sobriety Delarian Church This church is practiced in the Delarian Kingdom, from Delaria to Hacksay. Also in the colonies in Birtha and Sorenia this church is common. In this religion you pray to the God of Men, the one and only god. You may only use his wisdom and power to heal your friends. You may ask him forgiveness for your deeds, but you will only know if the forgiveness is granted when you are death. The Delarian Church has struggled with the Order of the White Towers, a more liberal move of the Delarian Church. Order of the White Towers Originally from Delaria, but mostly practiced in the northern regions of the Delarian Empire. It is a more liberal version of the Delarian Church, you are allowed to use holy powers for other uses and your forgiveness is granted by priests. You do not have to pray daily, but only when you think you need it. It is the main religion in Hillor and also very common in Riverpool. Church of Sobriety The Church of Sobriety is practiced by lesser men, from The Southern Islands to Dunrôth. It looks lik the Order of the White Towers, but it does not have priests with white clothes. The priests of Sobriety wear gray cloaks and the churches of Sobriety are simple structures, only built for praying to the gods. The difference between the Order of the White Towers and the Church of Sobriety is the prayers, the members of the Sobriety church pray very often, at every meal and before going to bed. Also the lesser men pray when going to battle. Religion of Orcs The orcs believe in the god of cruelty, so the orcs try to be 'good' in their own ways to hope that hell will not be cruel for them. There is no heaven in the orc religion, only hell. The cruelty of the hell only varies per person. Religion of the Elves Religion of the Wood Elves Wood Elves do not believe in gods, they believe in the strenght of nature. Their only task is to defend nature from its opponents. This is why many people were sceptic about the alliance between Delaria and Scutaria, since Men are the enemies of nature. Religion of the Earth Elves Whereas the Wood Elves believe in nature, the Earth Elves believe in earth. They pray in their temples to save the earth from its enemies. High Mages can use shamanism magic to use the powers of the earth. The temples of the Earth Elves are wonderful structures, the great temple of Ethamiel is the largest building of the Earth Elves.